Moose Valeria
An Ex Military community member Militaries/Guilds Moose has been in The Beginnings and Magicka. (A Magician in Sehzan Pt. 1) {Moose Era} Moose began playing GraalClassic back in 2011 but never really got into the game and remained largely inactive until around 2015 when he became a casual social player hanging around the Burger refuge chatting to strangers and sometimes even befriending them. Around july 2015 Moose had met Paynius who at the time was in charge of Magicka, after talking for a while on multiple topics, Paynius had extended and offer to Moose asking him to join Magicka which was in need of a more social family members at the time, Moose accepted and gained the trust and love of many Magicka family members while also building up a reputation as a peacekeeper due to always trying to solve fights between fellow Magicka members. Moose quickly gained the trust of Paynius and became second in command of Magicka, a position Moose held with high appreciation. When Paynius was deciding to turn Magicka into a Sehzan sub guild he had asked Moose on name suggestions, ultimately it was decided that Magicka would become Sehzan Knights. After Magicka became Sehzan Knights in early 2016, Moose had become inactive once again and stopped playing until Paynius called upon him in August that year asking him to come back as he wondered why Moose suddenly cut off from everyone, Moose returned to see that Sehzan had become a military in the making and this would ultimately become Moose's second family. Old Family, New Era (A Magician in Sehzan Pt. 2) The come back. Not long after joining back with Sehzan Knights did Moose meet with many of the higher ups of Sehzan such as Isamu, Sev, Kyu, etc. Most of which Moose got along with, some of the members treated Moose with high respects due to the unparalleled amount of trust Paynius had in him and it wasn't too long after when Moose would achieve the rank of "War General" which was considered a mid-tier rank within Sehzan, however it wasn't too long where due to tactical awareness and a diplomatic mind, Moose became fast friends with the Mad-King of Sehzan Isamu Ryuji himself and merely a week later Moose was to become the first commander of the reborn Sundered Guard, a special unit of soldiers dedicated to protect the Mad-King no matter what, this position was one of the highest possible ranks within Sehzan and Moose gladly accepted it with honour. Merely a few days later, Moose alongside a few of his Sundered Guardsmen were called into action in Sehzan's long war with Bacsey, within this war Moose had proven his capability to lead the Sundered Guard as well as also proving his loyalty and faith towards Sehzan. Who is Moose really? A student who trained under Lord Paynius Valeria in the art of Sparring and the first commander of the reborn Sundered Guard. Moose sat as a 4th tier leader of Sehzan alongside Dalton, Blade, Beatles Valeria, and Seveade, taking over the leadership role when Isamu and Paynius are both offline, Moose was one of the commanders who lead Sehzan forces against the falling Republic and helped liberate places like Onnet and Castle from Republic reign as well as building up an alliance between Sehzan and many other militaries around Graal. Moose also has joined with Guilnea quickly rising up to be a lord within the Guilnean Central command (GCC) due to being a fairly skilled tactician and helping the Guilnean leaders back when they were in Evora under Choco. Families Moose is part of # Aegma # Dawn # Gage # Harris # Immortuos # Magicka # Quintex # Sehzan # Trebus # Vaiken # Valeria # Vayle (My family) # Wulf # Xavi # Ren Personas (Moose no longer does this.) Moose used to separate himself from his fellow graalians by creating different personas in order to represent a certain style that he wants to act out. These are not part of a "Split personality" as Moose is able to control these changes at will. Moose ''' "Moose" is the original persona, in fact calling Moose a persona wouldn't be right as it's the real personality. However "Moose" is the diplomatic, war general of the personas. He takes his position within Sehzan very seriously and is known to be a smart tactician, often creating plans that will benefit Sehzan in immense ways or when in war, coming up with smart plans in order to defeat the opposition whether it's all out force, dependence on allies, or splitting and flanking the opposition on multiple fronts. This form is more of a pacifist than a fighter and will rely mostly on his men to carry out the orders he gives, however he is far from a tyrannical commander as he values each and every soldier that follows his orders, and when some need to leave, he is known to drop from his leadership position in order to join the fight and assist his loyal brothers and sisters. '''TubTub TubTub was a persona created by Moose in order to channel the more aggressive and carefree side of his personality. TubTub can be identified by his staff and excessive use of white and yet even though TubTub seems to be nooby and weak, it is cautioned not to underestimate this persona as he does not hold back and is a very capable sparrer having beaten many of the members within Sehzan and assisted in winning some of Sehzan's guild spars to keep land or just for the fun of them. TubTub will not be seen within wars as that is not his area of expertise. Kub Kub is a persona that was created to be a reference to a member of Magicka that Moose knew back in 2015 who was known as "Kubz" A Mix between both Moose and TubTub, Kub is probably the most formidable of the three due to being both a tactician and a fighter. Proficient in sparring, Kub has amassed a reputation to be a surprise professional regardless of the poor stats shown. He is more than capable in fighting even the most crafty of opponents and even when not sparring it is clear that his presence causes an ominous atmosphere to settle in. Kub is also a military leader among other things and uses his smarts and courage to fight wars with anyone who dares cross his family and friends. The march to bring down the Republic (A Diplomats Tale Pt. 1) After being back for a fairly long time since returning to GraalClassic+ Moose had noticed that there was a Military running around claiming lands which did not belong to them or forcefully taking land away from other militaries just because they could. This military was known as The Republic and Sehzan had ignored them for a while, however one day while sparring randoms in the dojo, Moose had received reports that Republic soldiers stepped in York and claimed ownership of the East, this had upset many members within Sehzan and Moose knew that he needed to act fast to end the unrest within the guild and quell the Republicans who wrongfully claimed Sehzan land. With assistance from his Sundered Guard and notable people like 007 and Seveade, Moose began training Sehzan troops and devised a plan to attack the Republic in a way that they would not recover from quickly, within a day Moose had gone around GraalClassic+ lands searching for any military who hated the Republic (there were many) such as The Rebellion, revolutionary army, etc. After he had packed a few guilds in within the Alliance, Moose went out to Onnet (Which was under Republic rule at the time) and spoke to the leader of the Evorans at the time named Choco. With help from Lord Paynius, Moose was able to gain the assistance of the Evorans and expanded the Grand Alliance of Sehzan to an alliance of many which was now known as the Grand Empire Alliance. The next day when more reports of Republic troops stepping into York had reached Moose, he knew it was time and had called on the Grand Empire Alliance's aid as he lead the members of Sehzan to Onnet and declared war on the Republic. After waiting for a good 10 minutes the Republic had finally decided to accept and fight however at this point; Grand Alliance numbers had only doubled and reached about 25 men and women ready to liberate Onnet from the Republic. Word had been issued that war was to happen at Dozers and we all rushed to the war-zone. The war was overseen by Aurea as they did not want to participate in a war with two Allies fighting each-other, but a war would not have been the word to properly describe this battle as it was more of a bloodshed... 10 minutes in and Grand Alliance numbers had completely overwhelmed Republic numbers and the Republicans were ordered to retreat from Dozers, Victory was declared to Sehzan and the Grand Alliance officially by the Aureans. As a thank you, Germain and the rest of Crawford were given the rights from Moose himself to protect the liberated Onnet land alongside the Evorans to make sure the Republic could not reclaim Onnet It was Moose's first Victory leading an entire army, as well as the Republic's biggest defeat in the modern era, a defeat that would eventually pave the way for the entire downfall of the Republic itself. From Legends to Underdogs. (A diplomats tale Pt. 2) After a long while within the amazing family/military known as Sehzan, Moose had contemplated leaving in search of a new military, one where he could learn how to be a proper leader because Moose realised something one day. On this day an Aurean came to Paynius' guild house and started asking questions regarding leadership and Moose's temper rose until he decided to leave the guild house. (Moose hates Aureans probably more than anyone else) A few days later Moose looked back on this event and had realised that he set a bad example as a leader on that day in front of the Aureans. He then decided that maybe he needed to experience leadership more in order to fully understand how to command a guild of such amazing caliber like Sehzan. So after a lot of planning and contemplation Moose had gotten in touch with some friends he met in Evora back when the war between the Republic and the Grand Empire Alliance was still going on strong, these friends were two members of Evora who had seen Choco's mistakes and decided to spy for Moose while Evora was still up, eventually after the republics defeat. Choco had discovered that these two along with someone else was betraying him and kicked them out of Evora. The two friends of Moose had decided to bring back Guilnea to fight back against the Federation (Federation was the guild that rose out of Evora's ashes because Evora eventually died and Choco had decided that the best thing to do would be to create a "better" military) Moose had been helping Guilnea out while he was in Sehzan, offering tips and guidance in order to get Guilnea more settled within the community and he gained a lot of respect from the two friends, King James Wulf and Prince James Wulf who eventually agreed to let Moose in Guilnea in order to help them grow as Moose was more tactically smart and had more experience in leading large armies than the two. After a while of planning, Moose asked if he was allowed to join to which Jake agreed. It was then that Moose's story within Sehzan would temporarily come to a close, as he joined with Guilnea in hopes that he would both gain more leadership qualities in order to help Sehzan possibly in the future and help his Guilnean friends fight off the Federation and give them a fair foothold within the military community. But one thing still remains... Sehzan was still Moose's true family <3 Moose's accomplishment told (The Grand Empire Alliance) (Sehzan) Contrary to what many people think and or say, I (Moose) would like to personally explain that the Grand Alliance and the Grand Empire Alliance were two different alliances. The Grand Alliance was built after the Castle war between Bacsey, Aurea, & Sehzan by Paynius, Harau, Isamu, Azreal, and whoever else was present at the time whereas the Grand Empire Alliance was something I created with guilds such as Evora, The Rebellion, Kiev (Even though it was a little shaky with them) and many more in order to quell the Republic for good. Empires like Crawford and Aurea were already considered part of my new alliance as they were already allies of Sehzan at the time. Guilds within the Grand Empire Alliance *GEA* (including those who left) *Note that some of these guilds do not stand as allies anymore as there were some who allied just to get rid of the Republic, others either died or left the GEA for whatever reason of their own.* # Sehzan (not a military) # Sehzan's Sundered Guard (Disbanded for now) # Crawford (Dead) # Knights of Jerusalem (Part of Crawford)(Dead) # Aurea (Dead) # Evora (Dead) # Kiev (Dead) # Revolutionary Army (Dead) # Erenthia (Died) # Vaiken (Dead) # Babylonia (Dead) # Kyronia (Joe Kyro betrayed the GEA due to complications with Germain Crawford) (Dead) # Guilnea # The Rebellion (Dead) # Royal Army (Dead) The end of a legendary Era Come early 2017 the story of Sehzan was nothing short of legendary. Having suffered only one loss in it's entire existence, battled 3 armies at once and won, and having had some of GraalClassic+'s best sparrers in the modern 2k era, Sehzan had managed to accomplish feats never accomplished by any other military in known existence... And they did it without the backing of the Fessler and Auel families (Not calling them out) However even though they did accomplish many feats, the words of Regius and Citadel would eventually soon prove true as the collapse of Sehzan came as quickly as it's growth... It started when Dalton got banned from the Sehzan guild chat, in the time away he had created a new empire known as the Hellenthral Kingdom. A kingdom that worked alone as a separate state. Not long after did Moose leave Sehzan due to many reasons, most notable one was that he had a debt to pay back with Guilneans who assisted him in taking out the Republic. Eventually Moose decided to create his own empire and allied it with both Guilnea and Hellenthral. After this, many other notable people such as Watson, Seveade, and Rusix had lost faith in Sehzan and decided to leave as well. Rusix was probably the most damaging leave as he took almost an entire sub of Sehzan with him. Due to lack of commanders, Paynius was left with no choice but to place Sehzan under marshal law, however he was unable to stop the eventual fall of Sehzan as a military and after talks with Dalton and Moose he had decided that Sehzan wasn't fit to be a military anymore and considered it a family only guild from now on. Isamu the Mad-King of Sehzan had returned and disagreed with this claiming that all those who left were weak and mean nothing to him, he gave a speech regarding Sehzan still being a military but this was no longer the case and had no effect on anyone. Moose left Sehzan for the last time, and he and Paynius both ended up joining Hellenthral. The Wandering times (Time between Sehzan and Valeria) After leaving Sehzan and Sehzan's ultimate end as a military in 2016, Moose went on to start up the Ayleid legion which at the time was meant to be a sister empire to Jake's Guilnea. Instead after a month or so of failing to gain any followers for the legion, Moose turned the Ayleid legion into a sub for Guilnea and saw rapid expansion in growth. Within 3 days; Moose's Sub for Guilnea became the largest Guilnean guild and would introduce many new members into the military community such as Ally and Spooks. Moose also helped out at Hellenthral for a bit (Dalton's empire) which was a rapidly expanding empire in its own right. A new Royal Alliance (The Regiae Societatis) The Regiae Societatis was an Alliance created to provide strength in numbers, it was an Alliance that would house the most faithful, loyal, and trustworthy of militaries who swore an almost exact Oath when they were created, an Oath to fight the military bullies who start fights with the lower class militaries that try to keep to themselves. Militaries within the Regiae Societatis # The Ayleid Legion (Changed) # Kingdom of Hellenthral # Guilnea # Espher. From dust to legend. The story of Guilnea {Medwyn Era} Guilnea... once a legendary guild back in the early 2000's had been gone for some time, bought back for a quick spell in 2013 but disappeared quickly again, many began to forget it had ever even existed. That was until in early 2017, two brave souls and ex Evorans by the names of Jake and James decided to recreate it once again for the third time in order to combat the then existing threat of Choco's Federation. At the time Guilnea had failed to flourish and had only about 4 genuinely active members across 4 guilds (Jake, James, Wolf, and Slayer). Jake and James were good friends with Moose who had met them back when Sehzan had an alliance with Evora, and throughout the whole ordeal James and Jake always swore loyalty to Moose's side rather than Choco's. After Sehzan had began to go through troubling times and eventually fell apart, Moose decided he'd join with Guilnea completely in order to help it go from a small band of soldiers, to the royal empire it once was back in the day. Moose (now Medwyn) had created his own sub for Guilnea (The Guilnean Royal Guard) and with that he quickly began recruiting as many able soldiers as possible, and within a few days the Royal Guard had bought life back to Guilnea. After a while in Guilnea Jake had decided Medwyn was doing an excellent job and anointed him a Duke of Guilnea. About two weeks after Medwyn had joined Guilnea, the original king Fletcher had joined back in order to grant Medwyn his wish of meeting him. The two got along really well and eventually Fletcher decided to once again stay in Guilnea. 3 months later Guilnea had become a fully working empire again and the Royal system was put in place, Jake was anointed king officially, and Slayer had become Prince after winning a race. James was to be heir and Medwyn and Fletcher remained Dukes, however during this time after excelling in spar training unbeaten Medwyn was eventually named Champion of Guilnea. Guilnea was beginning to be recognised as a large army as they had began to win many wars alongside Hellenthral and on their own. At one point Guilnea had captured all land across Graal just as Aurea had died. And though it didn't last very long, that in itself is an achievement not many can claim. After averaging at least 13 players on at the same time each day, Medwyn was proud, as was Fletcher (Who didn't have much faith in Guilnea at first) Jake, and James, they realised they had done a good job with this. But the dark day was coming. In early March just before Guilnea conquered all of Graal, they had decided to rally up in York which at the time belonged to Aurea. Just before the Guilneans knew they couldn't claim it, Dalton rode up with Hellenthral with intent of defending the land. Guilnea and Hellenthral had always been allies, but it was at this moment that Medwyn and Dalton's friendship was tested. Who had the stronger Empire at their disposal. After trying to persuade him, Dalton failed to convince Medwyn to walk away and Medwyn failed to convince Dalton to join his side and they fought. After an hour, the battle had seemed heavily in Guilnea's favour and Dalton was forced to concede due to lack of men, bad timing, and terrible wifi. Guilnea had beaten Hellenthral, and although Medwyn was upset to have done this, he had no other choice and it was then realised that Guilnea had surpassed Hellenthral in strength of men, honour, and faith... AND it marked the final war Hellenthral would ever have, as two days later they were disbanded due to Dalton's lack of faith in Hellenthral ever becoming a force it should've always been... R.I.P. Hellenthral, you were amazing for your short time <3. After this war many minor things happened such as alliances and such. Guilnea also had become Medwyn's second guild to have conquered all of Graal, first being Sehzan when it was part of the Grand Alliance. Guilnea slowly fell apart until it finally became the 5 royal houses # Wulf # Gage # Trebus # Vayle # Oceanis The rise of a new home. (Valeria) {Moose era 2} 2017 saw the beginnings and endings of many things, but one no one anticipated was the return of the Valerian military. After the fall of Sehzan, Achilles and Paynius decided to restart Valeria as a military in hopes that it would accomplish more Sehzan ever did. Just after Moose had joined Azlam he was approached by Paynius and Beatles who asked him to join them in Valeria, being family there was no way Moose could say no. Moose quickly left Azlam and joined his brothers in the Valerian military where he was given the rank of Commander almost instantly. At first, Moose was unable tor really participate much for Valeria due to school and poor timing, but eventually Moose would begin to be more available for his role in Valeria and proved his worth in multiple battles for the Valerian family and empire. The Great Graal War 2017 The great Graal war of 2017 went for about 2 days and ended in a peace treaty between both sides. There were about 9 different empires that competed in the war. The alliances being State, the first Byzantine, Hakkan, Axium, Darksteel, and Astoria vs Valeria, Sarovia, and Wulf Although vastly outnumbered Empire wise, the three way alliance between Valeria, Sarovia, and Wulf were able to hold off the 6 empires on the opposing side, at many times during the war even having the upper hand. But the war waged on non stop and no one was able to gather victory in snow. The war started when Byzantine took York from an undermanned and unprepared Valeria and just as York was declared won for Byzantine, Snow was placed under attack by Astoria. Astoria was with confidence, hoping that they were successful in their plan to surprise attack Valeria. However Valeria quickly gathered to their feet and in around an hour or so they gained the the upper hand and swamped Astoria in numbers, Astoria had no choice but to call for allies. During the 4th hour of the war, Snow was a complete warzone with Valeria single-handedly defending their territory from Astoria and State. However down at York a second battle began to rage as a Valerian detachment sought to take York back from their enemies, and within a battle that lasted around half an hour, Valeria took back what was once theirs. throughout the great graal war, snow was constantly never decided with a victor however Valeria had won many small victories in York to take back and defend their land. Eventually after about around 2 days finally the great war ended and neither side was declared a victor. Valeria was allowed to keep its land as long as they did not intervene between State/Sarovian affairs. Byzantium {To be worked on} Home sweet home (Sehzan's return) {To be worked on} Wars that Moose has been involved in... Note: The Great Graal War 2017 Battles at York all happened within the 30+ hours battle at Snow. Part 1 happened around the same time as the Snow battle begun, York was then staged to three more showdowns as the battle at snow continued to rage on.